


How the tables turn

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mortal Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Pain, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: Alec always knew that he'll die before Magnus. He knew that this was inevitable. But there was something he didn't saw coming"I might be an all powerful warlock, but even I can't see into the future"CHARACTER DEATH!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	How the tables turn

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: English is not my first language, it's not even my second language xD I live in Germany and I learned it at school and through watching Supernatural. If you find any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Ok, now enjoy

No, No, No... that's not possible. It is beyond possible, it's even beyond impossible. 

Alec always _knew_ that he'll die before Magnus. He's a Shadowhunter, he has been to more funerals than he can count. And besides that, Magnus is immortal, he is supposed to live until the end of time, until Mother Earth has enough and commits suicide. Alec dying before Magnus was inevitable, so he thought. 

_"I might be an all powerful warlock, but even I can't see into the future"_

Shit, he was right. Alec didn't knew that he'll die before Magnus, he _assumed_ it. He forgot that Magnus might not be able to die of natural causes, but it doesn't mean he isn't unkillable. Alec was blended by Magnus' power, skill and age, that the thought of Magnus being killed never appeared. 

Ageres, a fallen Angel and the leader of 31 legions of demons, claimed that he's just doing good, left purgatory and attacked Earth. It was the first time in years that the Shadowhunters and the Downworld worked together and builed a harmony against the same villian. Ageres might brought Nephillim and Downworlder together, but it ripped one perticular Nephillim and one perticular Downworlder apart.

It's not a secret that Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane are a power couple, and to nobody suprise, they were one of the firsts who volunteerred to fight that Bastard. Soon Isabelle found out that if you kill Ageres, the 31 Legions die with him. Instituts around the world got together and build an army of Nephillim, Warlocks, Seelies, Vampires and even Demons. But it was Magnus Lightwood-Bane who faced Ageres, it was Magnus Lightwood-Bane who saved everyones life and destroyed Alec's life by taking the most important thing away from him: his husband. Alec Lightwood-Bane is now a widower. 

He felt on his knees, screemed on the top of his lungs, shot arrows unnecessary into the air, punched the floor till his knuckles were bleeding, he got dizzy and passed out.

When he gained conciseness again, the first person he saw was his brother. Jace with swollen eyes, smiled. "He's awake" he whispered. He looked around, and realized that he's sorounded by his family and friends. His eyes are searching for his husband, until he realised. 

"Where is he?" he asked as if he doesn't know the answer. "Alec-" Maryse started, her Make-up all over the place, but Alec interrupted her. "Why are y'all acting as if he's gone?! We have to go back to field, he needs medical assistance" he explained and tried to stand up, but he was tied to the bed. "Caterina said that this is necessary for your own safety" Jace said and wasn't able to look him in the eyes. He felt what Alec going through. "For my own safety? What are you talking about? We need to go, there is still time!" he tried to convince them, unable to get why nobody is acting. 

"Alec, Magnus is d-" Izzy tried this time, tears running down her cheeks.

" **No** he is **not**!" He didn't allowed her to say _that_ word. "He is a warlock, he fought Asmodeus without getting a scratch. He is immortal!" Alec yelled, his eyes filling up with tears. "Stop acting as if he is d-... gone!" he tried one last time, before sobbing and screaming again. The hole in heart is indescribable, the pain he is feeling is unbearable. He screamed Magnu's name, as if he'll somehow hear him and come back. But nothing happened. He is still alone.

Nephillim love once, fiercely. 

Alec received a lot of _Thank You_ letters, in which everyone tries to tell Alec what a wonderful person Magnus ~~is~~ _was._ As if Alec doesn't know that, he is husband after all, they got married for a reason. Some of them are from people who were homophobic towards him or showed racism towards Magnus. Alec burned everyone of those letters. He hates them. Once again he starts crying. He eyes fall on the picture on his desk. It showed them on their honey moon in Indonesia, kissing whith the sunset at the back. It was wonderful. 

_"I never thought I will make some good memories in Indonesia"_ Alec remembers Magnus saying, referencing to has rather traumatic childhood there. If Alec would have been alive when that Stepfather did what he did to Magnus, he would have killed that son of a bitch with his bare hands, making sure he'll never touch his husband again. Anger is filling Alec and he throws the picture towards the nearest wall, instantly regretting it. He walk to the shattered glass and crying turns to sobbing. This was Magnus' favourite picture of them. "I'm so sorry Magnus" he sobbs. Just saying his name burns a hole into him. God, he misses him, he misses him fiercely. "It should have been me..." he whispers, stroking Magnus' face on the picture. "I love you. I will always love you"

Tomorrow he'll go to Caterina and ask if she can repair the picture. Tomorrow he'll tell the homophobic asshole who keeps telling him what a hero Magnus Lightwood-Bane is, to shut the fuck up, tomorrow he'll visit his siblings and his parents, tomorrow he'll visit Magnus' grave and decorate it the way Magnus-too-much-Lightwood-Bane would like it, no the way he would love it. But today he'll bury himself under a pile of blankets and cry till there is no tear left to cry, and scream till his voice betrays him. So he walks to Magnus' closet, takes one of his favourite Hoodies that Alec would usually never wear, but it suited his husband and it looks and smells like him. So he puts it on, inhales it's scent which makes him even sobb more, goes to the couch (he can't go to their bed, he can't stand the loneliness ) and rolls under the blankets. 

Tomorrow he'll start to live the life Magnus' would want him to live, but today he just wants to be sad. So that's what he'll do, just be fucking sad.


End file.
